Maybe I'm not okay being Alone
by FullmetalSwordArtOnline222
Summary: Based on the time frame and circumstances of Brotherhood! Whoot whoot! An Edwin fanfic of course, kinda fluffy. I don't know how far this story will go in maturity, ranging from K to probably severe T for language and suggestive themes...possibly. Anyway Enjoy
1. The Screwdriver

" I'm fine Granny...just let me work please..," Winry called to her grandmother as she wiped the sweat beads trickling from her forehead. Busy building a special order automail arm for a client, and her grandmother kept on nagging her. She rolled her eyes and tried to focus on the task at hand, her automail was her number one priority at the moment. Though she did admit to worrying and caring about the Elric brothers immensely more. They were always on her mind, somewhere; even in the furthest outcast regions of her mind. Just that was enough to make her smile sometimes.

" Winry, listen to me please!," Granny called with a somewhat insistent tone this time, but was simply met by the slamming of the office door. Winry grit her teeth, knowing her grandmother was only trying to help her; but honestly she didn't want her help with something like this. She felt bad for getting mad, but she honestly didn't care for such matters as this; at least thats what she told herself. That perhaps was just a way to keep her own sanity though. This was not about her automail though, and thats what she was trying to focus on right now; or was she simply avoiding everything else? Who knew...why only her of course...

Her grandmother sighed and took a puff of her pipe, and heard a knock at the door. She got up from her easy chair and went to go answer it. Winry heard the knock too but, assumed granny would get it. Her eyes widened upon hearing the voice of Edward Elric, a guilty tone. She sighed, just knowing that he broke his automail; he never came back for any other reason anyway. So it was a pretty valid assumption.

" Winry! Our favorite customers are here!," Granny chuckled and puffed her pipe once more. Winry laughed slightly as she got up from her desk, and glided to her office door. Honestly, this boys were a pain in her ass, but she loved being able to see them. She just wished that next time it would be in their original bodies...oh to dream...

She took a short breath, preparing herself mentally to see a brutally busted up stump of scrap metal where he precious automail should be. Instead what she found was Ed and Al at the door, and Ed's arm appeared to be fine...huh? She tried to hide her surprise as she made her way over towards them, wondering what was going on. Both brothers looked up when they saw her approach them, she got a " Hello" from Al, and I quiet " Hi" from Ed...typical. She gave a nod, glancing at them both as her grandmother spoke to them about why they were back when Ed's automail wasn't totally busted.

" It was starting to squeak really bad, and I lost some of the bolts. So I decided to come back and get it fixed up before it completely falls apart...heh...," He answered comically, which puzzled Winry even more... Since when was he so cautious with the state of his automail...and the screws, he had to be quite observant of the screws being missing. Fore Winry didn't even notice until he pointed them out on his hand. Granny continued to puff on her pipe and look at the boys arm, mentally preparing ideas of what might have started the squeaking in question. Winry found herself just staring at Ed for a moment, baffled by his responsible attitude. He didn't notice her eyes at first, but when he turned to ask Winry how soon she could fix it; he made a confused face.

" Hey uh Winry...you okay?," He asked, slightly creeped out and slightly confused. He wondered if maybe he looked funny or something. Winry snapped out of it, hearing her name; she shook her head slightly and looked around at the 3 confusedly.

" I'm sorry Ed, what did you say?," She mumbled, disoriented slightly from being spaced out for so long. It was like her mind was somewhere else, and it had picked up on other things that were different about him. His eyes seemed to be a deeper shade of gold, and his chest seemed to rise higher. He had definitely gotten taller, and his face had more chiseled features. His biceps were shaped and his back was much wider...she wondered how she hadn't picked up on these things earlier. Edward Elric was becoming a handsome young man, and Winry found herself beginning to take notice...!

" I asked if you were okay. I wanted to know when you could have my arm fixed up...," He said with a slight smile, a little nervous. Winry only head about half of what he said; buried in her thoughts again. Even Al and Granny were looking at the girl funny now. What he said seemed like a bunch of jumbled up words in her mind now, it took her some time to piece what little she had actually heard together to make sense and process it. She gasped slightly, upon full realization of what he was asking.

" Oh, your arm! Oh yes of course, right away...just give me a moment to clean up my workspace...," Winry said with a slightly uncertain tone. Almost like she didn't even know what she was saying. Ed made a slight face then decided to shake it off, and gave a nod. Granny welcomed the boys inside, and Winry made her way back to her office.

She glanced back from the doorway, seeing Ed and Al sitting on the couch talking to granny. Ed always seemed to have a harsh expression, his expression gruff from years of always frowning after they lost their bodies...after they lost their mother. Now looking at him, she could see that smile she once knew and loved beginning to resurface. She smiled a little, and found his eyes found hers. He cracked a slight smile and looked straight into her eyes. she managed to smile back and blushed slightly, breaking the contact and closing her office door behind her.

* * *

**Part 2 of chapter 1 ^_^**

Now she was starting to feel funny. As she closed the office door behind her, she laid her hand across her chest. That moment when they locked eyes and he smiled, he heart began to race; and it still wasn't tame. Her breathing was shorter breaths, and she felt like there was a big lump in her throat; weighing down her words. She swallowed and still the lump remained, she sighed and returned to her desk. She cleaned the arm she was currently working on, pushing it to the side and took out her big wooden toolbox. Her only pride and joy, besides her actual automail masterpieces. She looked for the right model of screw to fit Ed's automail arm, it was all very complicated when it came down to it; whether he chose to appreciate it or not.

" Hm...where is that damn screwdriver...," She mumbled to herself as he hand picked through tool by tool and still no screwdriver. Why couldn't she remember where she left it? She grumbled and turned around, looking to the door. As she made her way back to the door to ask her grandmother if she knew anything about the screwdrivers whereabouts...she slipped. One moment she felt the cool hard wooden floor beneath her toes, and the next she was face to face with it... She groaned and lifted her forehead delicately from the floorboards. She rubbed a small tender bump on her head and looked back to see what she had tripped on. She reached down and picked it up...it was the screwdriver. She stared at it skeptically for a moment, wondering how it even got there. Then standing up slowly and looking at it more closely, something seemed off about it.

She wasn't even sure this was the right one, till she saw the stain. The old oil stain, aw yes the oil stain. A while back she was fixing Ed's arm after he had ended up getting dunked in a river. She was unscrewing a bolt and he moved very suddenly, forcing her to drop the bolt and oil to squirt out, mixed with some water from the rusty automail arm. At first she was mad, then she realized he had moved his arm to catch the bandana that had strayed from her head. He smiled and handed it back to her, and apologized for the stain...but she just smiled and chuckled...it was too sweet to be mad at really...sometimes thats when she got the maddest...

So now she stared at this stain, and rubbed her brown cotton-gloved fingertips over it. It didn't rub off and it made her smile even more. She reminisced in the memory as she sat there on the floor, rubbing her head wound gently...not minding the pain much... She heard the door creak open and she looked up to see who it was. It was Ed, smiling softly.

" Hey, you ready?," He asked quietly, obviously trying not to be rude. Winry gave a nod and clenched the handle of her screwdriver. She was back and ready to work.

" Yeah...I am...," She smiled as he helped her up and they got to work as usual...

_**Please tell me if you liked this first chapter at all, if so I will continue. If not, I don't see a point; even one follow, favorite or comment will do!~Thanks!~Admin Lily-**_


	2. His Gift

" What happened to your head Winry?," Ed asked his mechanic with sudden concern as she screwed the last bolt into his hand. It was just his hand, and a little squeaking in the overall structure so she didn't bother setting up her patients cot. She just had him sit at her desk and hold his hand out, nice and steady for her.

She worked contently, trying to resist the urge to look up and lock eye contact with him again. She craved the adrenaline and rush she got now, it was odd, but thats how it was. Her hand found its way to the bump towards the front of her head from when she face-planted earlier, she gave out some nervous laughter; only making Ed more suspicious.

" Oh, I just tripped, thats all...," She answered quietly, now oiling his arm at all the access points. So whatever the problem it would be fine and refreshed. He gave a nod, but the bump looked pretty bad. He would wait till later to say something though, he knew it was a bad time to say anything right now...she might explode on him.

" Oh...So uh...How has it been here...?," He asked quietly, now meeting awkward silence. She made a blank expression and shrugged, he cocked his head to the side in confusion.

" What do you mean? C'mon use your words Win...," He sighed, he hated when she got this way. She put her oiling can down and blushed, staring up at him with a slight glare. She took a deep breath and locked menacing eye contact with him.

" Okay! Fine! It's been dandy here! Just working on nothing but automail day and night, with nothing else to do but sleep! Not having any friends is great fun, everyone thinks i'm a freak! How joyous! And best of all my best and only friends are always gone, off to find their bodies. And yes I understand that they have to, they really do...but they could at least come visit more often. Granny and I care about them so much, and we solemnly even see them when they're not hurt! So how do you think I'm doing Edward!?," She set the oil can down as she finished and stormed from the room.

Her heart beating with anger, still it made a different sound; a sound of being empty. She hopped up the steps to her room, and slammed the door before Ed even had a chance to comprehend what was going on. His jaw was dropped in utter shock, he had never seen his mechanic blow up like that. Was that really how she felt, like they didn't care about her? That certainly wasn't the case, they cared about her more than she could ever know; especially Ed.

He stood up slowly, still trying to go through everything she just said; not believing some of it. Not having any friends, well neither did Ed...now he had a lot of them that helped him. Only certain people, usually non- alchemists thought he was a freak. He sighed though as he slumped into the living room, because she was right about them barely coming around. They always get caught up, or wrapped up in something about the Philosophers stone and forget they have somewhere to come back to. Burning down their own house was to make sure they couldn't give up, and couldn't come back; but they were stupid, and never realized this is a place they could always come back to.

Winry sat in her bedroom, on the edge of her sheets; arms crossed over her chest. She felt tears form in her eyes, and she wiped them away. She didn't wanna cry...not right now. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed quietly, she couldn't stop herself. Was her grandmother right, maybe her pointing it out...made something that was once invisible...clear!

No, she still didn't wanna believe it. She always felt alone, cause in a lot of ways she was. Her parents were gone, her best friends were never around; and her grandmother was all she had...and even she would be gone one day soon...she felt so alone. She always told herself it was fine, who needs other people? No matter how many times Ed asked her if she was lonely here, she always said yes...but she was okay with being that way..that was how she left it.

She felt a soft knock on the door, obviously by a metal object...Ed. She sniffled and looked up at the doorway hesitantly. She saw one of Ed's eyes peeking through the doorway, he looked at her sadly. He saw her puffy red eyes, and bright cheeks; red from all the crying. She wiped her nose with her sleeve and looked down.

" Listen Winry...I'm sorry if I said something that set you off. I didn't know you felt that way, but its not true. You're not a freak, and I'm also sorry cause you were right. Al and I never come home to visit, and when we do its for something selfish...like my automail. Al and I really do care about you know, I just get the feeling that this is about something more than just being...sad.," Ed said quietly, taking a step inside. Winry heard what he said and gave a small nod.

He sat on the side of her bed next to her, and she smiled a little...cause now she felt a little warmer. She scooted a little closer shyly, and he looked at her a bit funny. He chuckled and scooted closer as well, and she blushed. She scooted closer again and laughed softly, he smiled and did the same; this time their hips bumped slightly. They both let out a laugh and he smiled down at her. she smiled back slightly. He kissed the top of her head gently and wrapped an arm around her; pulling her closer. She sniffled and snuggled her head up onto his shoulder gently. He stroked her back slowly and smiled...just hoping to bring her some comfort. Her heartbeat was slow and calm now, no more tears and screaming...

" I know you're lonely Winry, and no matter how much you say it...I know your not okay... I'm here for you, and I don't want you to be lonely...," Ed whispered. He leaned away a bit and removed his red cloak carefully, and wrapped it around her shoulders. Her eyes widened as she felt the sudden weight and warmth of the jacket. The familiar smell of him intensifying around her, made her at ease.

" Now even when I'm not here all the time, you'll have a piece of me to hold onto...keep it warm for me okay? Promise?," He said quietly, rubbing her shoulder. She blushed as more tears formed in her eyes, she looked up at him with a quivering bottom lip. As the tears began to roll down her delicate cheeks, he smiled gently. Catching a tear with his fingertip and holding it.

" Don't cry...it's okay...," He whispered, pressing his lips to her forehead and closing his eyes. Her eyes widened, then she realized he was trying to calm her down. So to comply she closed her eyes and snuggled close to him, with his jacket around her meek shoulders. These we the last words she heard before falling asleep...

**" ****You're not alone..."**


	3. The Pocky game!

When she woke up the next morning she opened her eyes slowly. She blinked a few times and looked up, Ed's lips were still pressed to her forehead. She smiled slightly, and willingly stayed in such a position. Feeling warm and comfortable like that. Ed really was her best friend of all time, the only one who knew how to bring a smile to her face besides her parents. She grasped his hand on her knee and breathed deeply, wishing he could stay. The only problem was this was a super minor repair...he really could have left yesterday if he had wanted to...but no...he stayed..for her. That made her feel special, and she was indeed special to him; more than she knew.

It was getting a bit late, and even though she hated to let a perfect moment end...one she wished she could take a picture of and have to keep...she shook him gently. He grunted and groaned as his body writhed, his eyes opening into little slits moments later. He peered down at her, and the corners of his mouth dragged up into a small smile. He finally removed his lips from her forehead hesitantly and stretched his arms out. She chuckled and watched as he yawned and stretched after being in an upright position all night.

" Goodmorning..," She said quietly, a bit cheerfully. Ed looked at her with a happy expression and ruffled her bangs gently; making her blush a little.

" Goodmorning, my dear Winry...," He laughed, looking at the small print his lips left on her forehead. He half hoped his brother didn't notice that later, that it would go away after a while. She rolled her eyes at his odd nickname and looked down; cheeks flushed slightly red. He smirked a little and yawned again.

" Are you hungry Win? I was thinking of going out for breakfast a little later, not that I don't love your delicious cooking. I just have money to burn, might as well get some good food out of it...," He shrugged as he stood up, looking down at the shy blonde mechanic. She squirmed when he said food, she was truly starving. She thought about it for a moment and gave a small nod.

" Sure, why not? Sounds good.," She smiled, glancing up a little and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He thought this shyness was absolutely adorable...heh. He extended his hand down to her in a friendly manner and she in response took it. He pulled her gently to her feet and her eyes widened, not expecting him to literally lift her to them...woah.

She smiled nonetheless and followed him casually out of her bedroom. He didn't even bother letting go when they walked through the living room, and both granny and Al were there. Normally he would have rejected her hand the moment Ed spotted granny. He walked closely, almost protectively...she felt safe. She smiled shyly at both granny and Al as they stared with bewildered expressions. Once they got out the front door, she covered her eyes; the sun beating down harshly today. Of course it was burning hot out, it was right in the thick of summer here in Resembool.

" So where do you wanna go to eat?," Ed asked with a smile, glad to feel the warmth of the sunny village. He really had missed the friendly atmosphere, no-one trying to kill you...good times. She looked out over the rolling green grass, and began to sweat; wondering if it really was this hot out.

" Hm. I don't know...there was that one place we went when we were kids...remember?," She scratched her chin trying to recall a small diner they all used to go to where his dad and Pinako used to drink together. While their mothers talked and all 3 of the kids played together. They all liked the same thing, a cheeseburger with just pickles and a smiley face of ketchup on the patty. Mmm, that sounded really good to her right now. He thought for a moment and gave a nod.

" Sure, cheeseburgers for breakfast is a little odd...but delicious...," He chuckled as they began to walk back up that worn dirt path, and into town. Winry looked around as they got into the main area of Resembool, even when it was busy; it wasn't very dangerous.

Not many people had cars there, automobiles were just beginning to get popular after all. Plus Resembool didn't have many drivable streets, most of them had shops or carts rolling through. On occasion you would see a police car or a firetruck rolling around; but the sirens were usually going off matched by a blinking red light. It was actually quite peaceful this morning, almost like everyone was off doing something elsewhere; but it was a good kind of peaceful...she liked it.

" Hey isn't that it?," Ed called out, breaking her train of thought abruptly. She paused where she was and looked to where his long arm was pointing. he blinked a few times and focused in on the brightly coloured sign before her. It was so young and whimsical looking, and the big red letters...yup. Her smile grew brighter and she gripped his hand tighter.

" Yup! This is the place, I haven't been in this place since we were 6...wow..c'mon!," She dragged him inside excitedly, and he chuckled from her ecstasy and followed. Once they were inside all of those childhood memories flashed for Winry, and she smiled. She missed all of those awesome times they shared. When Winry tipped over her milkshake and spilled on herself, Ed laughed then got her napkins...and offered to share his. Sure he was a little juvenile, but not a totally mean kid...somehow that milkshake tasted even sweeter when it was for two. ^_^

" Well lets sit down... ," Ed suggested, seeing as Winry was still standing there; spaced out in the doorway. She snapped out of it and nodded at him, finding their old booth and sitting down across from him. He looked around the seat and laughed, Winry was confused though.

" Huh? What's so funny?," She asked, cocking her head to the side. Ed smiled and took her hand, pointing a finger at a small brown stain. She looked at it skeptically, as if trying to remember something. Then she remembered.

" Hey! Is that from the time you launched a spoonful of chocolate ice cream at me from across the table and got it all over my white flower dress?," She accused, making him burst out laughing and nod. She slapped his chest and laughed as well, it wasn't funny at the time...she really loved that dress back then. Now it was hysterical for the both of them.

" Hey, I'm sorry okay...I was an immature little kid...haha...," He apologized, still laughing slightly. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

" WAS?," She mocked, making him sigh. She smirked slightly, glad he was having breakfast with her before he had to leave...they usually didn't get along this well for this long. It was a rare and joyous thing, and she making sure to savor every second. His smile and laugh were infectious, if he was smiling she couldn't help but smile back; and same with his laugh. It was that way when they were small children too, almost 12 years ago.

She missed her childhood, things were so much simpler as children. You had your parents to shield you from the horror that is the real world, and you got to hide away and do as you pleased. You were fed and bathed and clothed with ease, and you didn't think twice about other people like the Ishbalans who were living on reservation camps...hiding with fear for their lives. The thought never even crossed their minds, they were so spoiled and ignorant...she kind of liked it better that way. Then again, she wouldn't have gotten to help the Elrics and the people who needed automail if she had never grown up like she did. So in a way she was happier like this.

They chatted and laughed, got into occasional silence...then some memory would spark conversation again. It was an unusually good conversation, as they ate their childish burgers...cheeseburger, pickles only, and ketchup in the design of a smiley face on the patty only...their burger if you would. Then came dessert and guess what they both wanted?

" 2 chocolate milkshakes please!," Winry smiled as the waitress asked what they'd like for dessert. The lady made an odd face as she looked down at her notepad.

" Sorry hon, we only have enough left for one. Would you like one with two straws?," She offered, Ed looked at her and shrugged. Winry blushed and nodded.

" I guess so, that works...thank you...," She smiled as the lady took the dessert menu's and scribbled down the order. Truth was they had plenty of ingredients for almost 100 shakes, but the waitress could see sparks; and wanted to see things go faster. Like I said, everybody knows everybody in this town after all.

So the two talked some more, while they waited and when it finally arrived they dug in! It was a jumbo chocolate milkshake with two straws, one for each of them. Winry looked at it, slightly apprehensive, then up at him and realized he was already attached to his straw; mindlessly sucking down the creamy goodness. She chuckled and placed her lips over the plastic straw as well. Together they smiled and drained the chocolate shake. Winry got full in half the time Ed did, and like the gentlemen he ISN'T, finished it off for them. She just watched him suck down what appeared to be 4,00 calories of sugar and fat...yeesh! How he wasn't fat she had no clue, probably had something to do with the fact that he was eating for both him and Al's body. He burped loudly when he was done and blushed, Winry just looked at him like "Ew" and burst out laughing. He blushed even more and looked down.

" Oh what? You don't burp?," He teased, smirking slightly. She shook her head simply and slouched back lazily, that was more food than she usually consumed in a whole day. Ed's smirk grew and he acted nonchalantly for a moment, then grabbing her leg and scaring the shit out of her. Her eyes widened and she yelped slightly; letting out a soft burp along with it. Ed cracked up and laughed hysterically. Winry blushed deeply with embarrassment and covered up her mouth. Looking down, slightly angry at him for doing that; and his obnoxious laughter didn't really help the situation.

" Hey...! Shut up...," She grumbled, crossing her arms irritably over her chest. He chuckled now, and shrugged.

" Hey look who's human? Everybody burps Winry, its nothing to be super embarrassed about...," He assured her. That calmed her anger a little, but aside from what he said it still was embarrassing. He just had another thing against her now didn't he. They paid the bill and left, walking back to Granny's leisurely. Neither of them really wanted to head back there yet anyway, might as well take their time. On the way home, shortly after they left the restaurant she noticed a small sweets stand. She took hold of Ed's hand and dragged him over to it, he followed and laughed. He eyes what she was looking at and sighed jokingly.

" Really Winry? More sweets?," He nagged, making Winry smile. She nodded and looked at all the snacks they had. She looked for one that she hadn't had before when Ed picked up a red box, one of which she didn't recognize. He immediately smiled at it, and reached in his pocket. he pulled out some money and paid the man at the cart. He took her hand and opened the box. It was pocky! He had her take a stick out and closed up the box. Sticking the box in his pocket for later, he didn't know when he'd eat it again but this would be fun. She looked at the piece in her hand confusedly for a moment before looking back up at him.

" Hey, what is this for?," Winry questioned, the little sugary stick coated in chocolate in her hand. Ed smiled and took the end in his fingertips. He opened his mouth and placed it inside, and she blushed.

" It's called the pocky game...you and another person take a piece of pocky and put one end in each person's mouth. You both work your way to the middle until somebody bites down, when they do that person loses...," Ed mumbled, explaining the game to a clueless Winry. She thought for a moment and gave a nod.

" Sounds like fun...," She took the opposite end into her mouth and the game began. Slowly both of them made their way closer and closer to the middle of the stick, soon their lips but an inch away. Winry was okay with it, naturally being very competitive and not realizing what the game fully entailed. Ed had his intentions and kept them to himself, though his anxious look made it quite obvious what he wanted. The last few centimeters killed him inside, he so badly wanted them to touch. Finally he just cupped her chin and forced her lips against his over the pocky. Her eyes widened and she blushed deeply, realizing that not only were their lips touching but he was kissing her. Slowly her eyes closed and she kissed back as the pocky finally snapped. No-one could say who won, but then again neither of them cared at this point.

When they pulled away they both finished chewing and swallowing their halves of pocky. She looked at him with a blush and a shy smile.

" Wanna play again?," She giggled, Ed just chuckled and nodded; pulling out another piece from the box of many...


	4. Chocolate covered lies

**_Sorry this chapter is so short, I'm going on a 3 day school trip with no internet *gasp* so I'll make sure to write a nice long on when I get back kay? Luv u all! Review plz!_**

They went through several sticks of pocky, it was a great excuse for kissing each other. Finally Ed pulled out another one, and Winry slapped it out of his hand...and just pressed her lips against his. He blushed and froze for a moment. Then he smiled and chuckled, kissing back gently. She was blushing brightly as well, not knowing exactly what gave her the courage to just kiss him like that...she was just glad she did. She felt his arms wrap loosely around her waist, and she stepped closer. As she pulled away hesitantly he smiled down at her slyly, and she looked down and blushed. The look on his face, made her uncomfortable.

" So...you wanted something sweeter than the pocky huh?," Ed teased playfully, making Winry roll her eyes at how stupid that was. She glanced back up at him, and sure enough he was smirking and blushing. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and pulled from his grasp.

" No...you had chocolate on your lips...," She said quietly, sure he did Win...sure... He rolled his eyes now and they headed for home once again. She licked the chocolate off of her lips and thought about that kiss. He was technically the one who kiss her first; and they had kissed several times. They just called it the damn pocky game. She had thoroughly enjoyed each one, and it scared her a little bit.

" Brother! Winry!," Al called out from the doorway, as they arrived home. She smiled and waved, still feeling quite bashful from the recent happenings. Now she was confused, should they count it as a simple game or a real kiss? She didn't know what he thought at least and it frustrated her, she tried to shrug it off for now. Ed waved to Al as well with a small smile, Ed would keep this little pocky exchange to himself for a while; he would let her wonder.

" Hey Al, something up?," Ed asked curiously as the two were stopped at the doorway. Winry looked up at the 7 foot suit of armor, he did seem a little off and that was unusual.

" No, but where have you two been all morning?," Al asked suspiciously. They looked at each other, exchanging glances and blushed. Laughing nervously. Al stared at the two, wondering what they were laughing about.

" We just went to get some breakfast...," Winry mumbled, staring down so Al wouldn't see how red her face was. Al gave a slight nod, still a little suspicious of the two. Since when could they be alone for more than 10 minutes and not try to kill each other? Its a miracle! Upon further observation Al noticed a box of pocky in his brothers pocket and smirked.

" Oh brother, were you two playing the ever so popular pocky game?," Al chuckled, making Winry blush more and Ed blush as well. Ed shook his head 'no', and Winry shook hers in agreement. Al plucked the box from his brothers pocket and opened it. About half the sticks were missing, Al's smirk grew as he showed the half empty box to them. Ed shrugged.

" So, I got hungry and wanted something sweet, some chocolate...is that a crime?," Ed asked like a smart ass. Al chuckled evilly and looked at the two.

**" ****Brother...you hate chocolate..."**


	5. Not a game

_**Okay I woke up at 5 am to write this next chapter for you guys before I leave, so I hope you enjoy it! ^_^ BTW: Its NOT over yet**_

Winry's eyes widened, 'wait what?! He didn't like chocolate!? Then why would he buy them in the first place and have me play the-' Then suddenly it all came clear and it made her blush bright red...He wanted to kiss he so badly that he bought the pocky so he could do it and have an excuse.. why didn't he just kiss her?! That little wimp!

" Whatever brother. We're gonna miss our train! Get your bag, we gotta go!," Al said as he waited out front. Ed's eyes widened and almost fell out of his head. He had been having so much fun with Winry that he almost totally forgot about, well everything. He felt like a normal teenager for the morning, now it was back to the insanity that was real life.

" Oh yeah! On sec Al!," Ed called as he rushed back inside and upstairs. In the spare guest room he had his bag already packed. Winry followed him in to confront him about the pocky before he left, not matter how much she was blushing dammit. She watched him from the doorway as he scooped up the last of his things and tucked them away in his suitcase. That old damned suitcase, she needed to see to it he got a new one sometime. Ugh! Focus Winry!

When he turned around towards the door he saw Winry staring at him shyly from the edge. She cleared her throat and took a step into the room, so now he could fully see her. His eyes were a little wide as he stared at her, he was making an important decision right now. She put her hand out in front of her in a halting motion.

" Wait Ed. I have to ask you something before you run off again and I don't see you till who knows when...," Winry said quietly, knowing that it was true and it made her a little sad.

Ed took a deep breath and blushed slightly, putting his bag down. He walked towards her, grabbing the wrist of the hand she had out. Her eyes widened when he did, she had no idea what was happening. He then stepped forward and pinned her against the doorway, and pressed his lips against hers again. Her eyes widened and her cheeks tinted red, cause this was no pocky game. It was a deep kiss too, it felt like he really wanted to kiss her; at least to her.

The 'halt' hand he held out now curled over with relaxation and held onto his hand gently. She closed her eyes even though she felt trapped, it all seemed to melt around her and drip away. Their problems and issues, and all their fights and their tears...that was something special. His eyes were hidden underneath his bangs, but she could see his blush, it was deep red. Even redder than hers even, which made sense. His lips were soft and smooth against hers, they caressed hers perfectly; almost like they were made for hers, a perfect fit. They felt like they belonged to be there. So she didn't fight it, she closed her eyes and kissed back gently.

He pulled away slowly after a little bit. Winry's eyes fluttered open when she felt his soft lips part from hers, she glanced up at him; he was now taller than her. He looked back down with a gentle smile, still holding her hand and gave it a squeeze. She looked at the hand and squeezed back, now smiling herself. He squeezed again, and this time it was tighter and made her jump a little bit.

" Hey...!," She laughed and tried to pull her hand out of his, but he wouldn't release. He chuckled as well as she tried, he just pulled her body against his by that hand and kissed her again. She immediately stopped laughing and melted into the kiss, this boy always got her when she least expected it; damn!

When he pulled away this time he looked into her eyes and had to kiss her again; pinning her body completely against the wall. She let herself be pinned willingly and kissed back deeply. One of his hands still had a hold on her wrist, and the other came up to caress her cheek and allow him to kiss her more sweetly. She felt adrenaline run through her in each one of these kisses, but this one the most.

Once he knew his brother would begin to get annoyed and suspicious he pulled away for the last time, his bangs tickling her forehead. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the box of pocky, he took her hand and put the box in it. She looked down at the box and then back up at him.

" So we can play again next time. I'll lose them...," He smirked slightly and chuckled. Winry blushed, smiled and nodded; closing her hand around the little red box. He kissed her forehead and backed away, picking up his suitcase. She returned to her place in the doorway, her blush still hadn't faded. He turned to her and gave her a tight hug, and she hugged back.

"You've really made me happy today Winry, thank you. I'll be back soon okay? No playing the pocky game with anyone else while I'm gone...," He whispered. She blushed and laughed.

" I wouldn't want to play with anyone else, only you Edward. And okay, be careful...come back soon...," She whispered back, feeling a tear rolling down her face. He smiled and nodded.

" I'll be more careful, I promise...," He said, patting her head as he pulled away. She smiled even though she knew she would miss him very dearly. He smiled as he walked past her and downstairs to meet his brother, a bittersweet smile. He was going to miss his little blonde mechanic more than ever. She went downstairs with her grandmother and Den to see those two troublemakers off, and stood in the doorway. It was still hot as hell out today and Winry was sweating. Granny noticed how hot she seemed and looked at her.

" Well if you're so gosh darn hot, take that jacket off...," Granny sighed, looking at her granddaughter. Winry's eyes widened, and she realized just now that she was still in Ed's red jacket. How had she not noticed sooner, but she just shook her head.

" I can't, a certain someone asked me to keep it warm for them...," She smiled, and laughed. She could just see Ed in the distance, turn around and smile; blowing her a kiss when Al wasn't looking. She hoped granny hadn't seen that.

" We'll be back! and in our original bodies next time! I just know it!," He called.

" And when that day comes...I'll want my jacket back!," He finished before disappearing. She laughed and just shook her head.

" No way in hell! Its mine!," She shouted.

" I was kidding...goodbye!," He yelled, and then was finally out of reach. She laughed and snuggled into his jacket...she couldn't stop laughing.

" What's so funny Winry?," Granny asked, seeing her giggling granddaughter. Winry smiled and caressed the jacket closely on her body.

" He wasn't joking...," Winry laughed and returned inside. Leaving her grandmother completely baffled, not knowing why that was funny. It was funny because there was no way in hell she would give it back when that time came...He would have to kiss it off of her.


End file.
